Applications for computers, mobile devices, and other devices can provide useful functionality to users. Users generally install and run many different applications, each with a different purpose and set of functionality. Frequently, applications are coded and maintained separately, at considerable effort and cost. Applications are often individually stored and distributed through application store or marketplace, requiring significant server resources for distribution and storage. Further, user devices have limited storage space. This limited space is often taken by applications that are each useful for only limited functions, or by applications that each only partially serve the user's needs.
Many applications operate using a series of fixed user interfaces or dialogs that may not be appropriate for all users. For example, many applications provide the same general layout and type of content for novice users and expert users, without tailoring the content to the user's specific needs. As another example, in the area of healthcare management, applications are generally not able to customize their user interfaces and content to address users' diverse range of medical conditions, unique rates of progress, and varying preferences.